Forum:2017-09-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Oy. If Ivo is right about Charlemagne, the latter was acting pretty well when he said "you have to find the snail" and showed surprise at the theft, If Ivo was right about him in the first place, I guess Ivo is wrong about him seeing the shooter preparing to shoot. That's what I'm rooting for! Bkharvey (talk) 04:48, September 22, 2017 (UTC) : The shooter was behind Ivo, so directly in Charlemagne's line of sight. I'm afraid Ivo is right, and Charlemagne was just buying time for the shooter. The fact that Charlemagne is a really good liar was pretty much the first thing we learned about him. I'm less sure that the shooter made a genuine mistake - Charlemagne might have miscalculated the guy's intentions. MasakoRei (talk) 07:19, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :: Good thought. The best way to get Charlemagne is to make him think you are going after Ivo. Argadi (talk) 10:42, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Greenclaw was raising that glass of booze as a signal to the shooter. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:14, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah, I'm afraid you're right; I'd forgotten that the first thing Ivo told us was what a good poker player Charlemagne was. But you guys seem to be imagining much closer communication between him and the shooter than I think possible, given that Europa's sparks have been too busy making death rays to get around to inventing the cell phone. Ivo didn't know he was going to visit Charlemagne until the moment he decided to prioritize the snail over Stan's murder. Somehow the shooter (who, I assume, was tailing Ivo) had to notify Charlemagne that Ivo was coming, and that the shooter was coming too (but from much further away?) but would take some time to get there, so Charlemagne should keep Ivo talking until he arrives. But then you think the shooter had to wait for a signal from Charlemagne before shooting? Why? Bkharvey (talk) 19:37, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: The shooting protocol may have had nothing to do with Ivo. It could have been a standard code between Charlemagne and a minion. "If I do some action shoot the guest." Argadi (talk) 21:36, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::: I guess, although if this was a regular thing, we're back to feeling really lucky he misaimed just this one time, Bkharvey (talk) 22:27, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Looking back at Wed's comic, in the first three panels Charlemagne is holding his glass high in the air; it's when he lowers it that he's shot. So that does look like a signal. But it's a weird signal; the unnatural pose means not to shoot yet? And if the shooter was in place to be signalled back in the first panel, why was Charlemagne stalling? I can see why a storyteller would want to write it that way, but not why it makes sense from the POV of the bad guys. Bkharvey (talk) 02:52, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :: Ahem... There is one way in which Charlemagne might have failed to see the shooter no matter where the different characters were standing: It might just be that the shooter is invisible to everyone but the jagers. :: I've said too much already. 01:30, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :::: Oh, I like that! Very clever. Is this going to be one of those whodunits in which every throwaway word turns out actually to be super important? Bkharvey (talk) 01:38, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::: (Just slightly later) Then again, maybe not. Bkharvey (talk) 04:18, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Does anyone think the person being jumped by Ivo is the shooter? Argadi (talk) 10:42, September 22, 2017 (UTC) : Sorry we've been ignoring this. I wondered about that, too. I hope so, because I don't want to go another week without actually learning anything! (Note that if as y'all think this was a plot to kill Ivo, then we can't really take as true any of what Charlemagne said about the snail.) Bkharvey (talk) 22:27, September 22, 2017 (UTC)